


Терпение

by Kaellig



Category: RED (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, F/M, Femdom, fandom kombat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Хан знает, зачем он здесь.





	Терпение

Повязка на глазах искажает восприятие, заставляя время течь невыносимо медленно. Он не может сказать, как долго уже находится в этой позе — десять минут? двадцать? полчаса? Руки затекли от неудобной позы, хотя удерживающие их цепи почти не натянуты, и Хан незаметно, как ему кажется, поводит плечами — за что тут же получает несильный, но обидный шлепок стеком.

— Ха-ан, — тянет Виктория с упрёком в голосе и разочарованно цокает языком. Хан сжимает зубы и сильнее сводит лопатки. Прохладный наконечник стека касается его спины и проходит вдоль позвоночника вниз, насколько позволяют отведённые назад руки. — Кажется, мне придётся ещё раз напомнить тебе, зачем ты здесь.

Виктория снова шлёпает его — сначала по спине, затем по ягодицам. Каждый удар сильнее предыдущего, и Хан мысленно кривится, представляя красные следы, которые останутся на его коже.

Хан знает, зачем он здесь. В конце концов, он выбрал это сам. Мог послать её предложение к чёрту, сохранив остатки гордости, но вместо этого, покипев несколько дней, вернулся и попросил уже сам, готовый провалиться сквозь землю от унижения.

«Научи меня терпению», — сказал он. И теперь расплачивается за эти слова снова и снова — но каждый раз приходит обратно.

Он знал многих мужчин, которые получали удовольствие от подчинения женщине, но никогда не понимал этого сам. Мужчина должен быть мужчиной, он должен подчиняться своему командиру, но дома он — главный, место женщины — у его ног. 

Вот только Виктория совсем не такая, как те женщины, к которым он привык на родине, и совсем не такая, как те, что ублажали его в Америке и Европе. Подчиняться ей оказывается вовсе не позором, а честью — которую ещё нужно заслужить.

Виктория обходит его (он слышит, как гулко стучат по деревянному полу её каблуки) и срывает с него повязку. Хан окидывает свою госпожу взглядом (не двигая головой — она не давала разрешения, а он не хочет снова ощутить унизительные шлепки стеком) и затаивает дыхание. В её наряде нет ничего эротического, она одевается так обычно на задания: чёрные леггинсы, чёрная облегающая водолазка с высоким воротом, обнимающим подбородок. Но Хан скользит жадным взглядом по её фигуре, изящной и подтянутой не по возрасту, спускается ниже и останавливается на лакированных сапогах с длинным узким голенищем и высоким устойчивым каблуком. 

Виктория поднимает сухощавую руку и наконечником стека подталкивает его лицо вверх — Хан с ужасом понимает, что, засмотревшись, чуть опустил голову. Он ждёт наказания, но Виктория лишь мягко усмехается. Сделав шаг, она касается его ладонью, гладит по щеке, проводит по губам пальцами с ярким красным маникюром. Хан чуть приоткрывает рот, готовый облизать их, но вместо этого Виктория даёт ему пощёчину — короткую, без замаха, но весьма ощутимую. Хан смотрит на неё с обидой: за что, он же лишь пытался предугадать её желания! Но Виктория снова разочарованно цокает языком.

— Терпение, Хан. Ожидание. Ты должен ждать моего разрешения и не двигаться. Если это так сложно для тебя, — в её голосе проскальзывает нотка презрения, и всё внутри Хана замирает, — то можешь ступать. Мне не нужны несдержанные мальчишки.

Он застывает ледяной статуей, не моргая и даже, кажется, не дыша. Внутри же закипает злость. Он обязан доказать ей, что достоин здесь находится. 

Виктория снова обходит его, оказываясь за спиной. Проводит стеком по его плечам и спине, затем по пояснице и складке между ягодицами, просовывает наконечник между чуть расставленными ногами — и Хан с трудом давит дрожь, когда тот касается его мошонки.

Она стоит так близко, что он чувствует тепло её тела. Виктория снова касается его рукой, зарывается пальцами в волосы (Хану нестерпимо хочется запрокинуть голову, прижаться затылком к её животу, подставляясь под ласку, но он не хочет снова вызвать её разочарование), затем сжимает их в кулак, болезненно натягивая, и, словно услышав его мысли, заставляет откинуть голову назад. Хан старательно смотрит прямо перед собой, не переводя взгляд на неё, и терпеливо (хотя всё тело уже изнывает от _нетерпения_ , не говоря уже о плечах, которых он почти не чувствует) ждёт. 

— Вот так гораздо лучше. Хороший мальчик.

Она разжимает пальцы, проводит ими по его шее, чуть царапнув ногтями натянутую кожу у горла, и отступает на несколько шагов. Хан слышит негромкое позвякивание где-то сзади, а затем натяжение в цепях пропадает, и он, потеряв от неожиданности равновесие, заваливается на бок. В мышцах вспыхивает огонь; хочется свернуться в комок и позволить своему телу насладиться свободой, но запястья всё ещё стянуты за спиной кожаным ремнём, за который Хан был до этого подвешен.

Виктория опускается на корточки рядом с ним, гладит по волосам, затем помогает подняться, возвращая в прежнюю позу, и выпрямляется сама.

— Хороший мальчик, — повторяет она. — Ты заслужил небольшую награду.

Она указывает стеком на свои ноги, и Хан с поражающей его самого готовностью наклоняется вперёд, балансируя стянутыми руками, чтобы коснуться губами носка её правого сапога. Лакированная кожа прохладна на ощупь, нестерпимо приятно прикасаться к ней, проводить по ней языком. Виктория управляет им надавливанием стека, и Хан послушно поднимается всё выше, пока не доходит до края голенища. Новых указаний не поступает, и он замирает, борясь с желанием двинуться дальше — поцеловать её колено, прикоснуться к бедру, втянуть ноздрями её запах... А лучше — стянуть с неё леггинсы вместе с нижним бельём и трахать языком, заставляя дыхание сбиваться, срывая с губ короткие стоны-выдохи, и чувствовать себя тем, кому принадлежит контроль.

Он знает, что этой ночью получит желаемое. Но для этого он должен сначала доказать, что может быть хорошим, послушным мальчиком. Терпеливым.

Ожидание продолжается.


End file.
